It's in her eyes
by Kate-1606
Summary: OK, what if, seven years after Kellerman's, Baby cut off all communication with Johnny for no reason. What if there was one secret she couldn't bring herself to tell him. yeah ratings gone up because i dont want to be held responsible for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

It's in her eyes.

Chapter 1

I looked up at the strange white building and looked around me bewildered. Oh that's right I fell asleep in the car. We must be there by now. Kellerman's. The place where everything changed. Not that I was there or anything. Heck I wasn't even conceived at that point let alone born and old enough to remember anything. The summer of 1963. The story I'd heard so many times I could have been there. The story told so many times and in so many different ways.

Nana was talking to a middle-aged man with a clipboard who looked very self-important in my opinion. This must be the guy Mama was telling me about. The Kellerman guy, what did Mama say his name was? Neil I think. The owner's sleazy grandson. I remember Mama telling me he took control after his grandfather suffered a fatal heart attack.

I turned around to see Aunty Lisa talking to a guy I didn't recognise but she seemed to know him. He was probably here last summer when her and grandma came to stay.

Every summer since 1963 the Houseman family spent the last three weeks of the season at Kellerman's resort in the Catskill Mountains that dominated New York state. Mama wasn't a part of this tradition and hadn't returned here from the end of that fateful summer until her untimely death when I was just seven years old.

She never did tell me who my father was, only that he was a very handsome man and that I took after him a lot. Nana and Grandpa never told me who he was either although I do remember Grandpa cursing "Castle" anytime something went wrong. Not that that ever helped and I still don't know who he is ten years later.

It is the summer of 1981, when everyone called me Baby and it didn't occur to me to mind. OK is it just me or do you have this feeling of déjà vu to, like we've done all this already. I think I heard that somewhere before and it just seemed like a cool thing to say. Oh that's right, Mama used to start her stories like that. Grandpa always called me Baby after my mother until he died last year after a severe stroke. Yet the nickname stuck.

I was knocked out of my daydream by Lisa (she hates it when I call her aunty, says it makes her feel old) rapping on the window. I opened the door and looked up into her face.

'Were you planning on staying in there all night, Baby?' I sighed. No doubt she couldn't wait to get to her room so that she could unpack her suitcases. I dragged myself out of the backseat of the family car. The good old dark green Chevy. Kellerman looked me up and down with disapproving eyes but when he turned to question Nana he was all politeness.

'Why, Mrs. Houseman, I don't think I have had the honour of meeting this young lady before. What is her name?' I looked at him in contempt. Already I felt a strong dislike for the overweight man standing in front of me. Talking about me as if I wasn't there. Asking Nana as if I was a mute or thick and unable to answer for myself.

Nana shot me a warning look. She knew how my temper flared under such circumstances. 'Why this is Baby, my Granddaughter.' She then turned down to me with such a look of warmth and pride that whatever anger I felt towards the prat standing in front of me immediately dissolved. Plus the look of shock on his face would have made anyone laugh. Just then another car pulled up behind ours and he moved on to greet his other guests.

I looked around me at the wide expanse of space. Green fields, the great oval down the slope that was a bustle of activity with several things going on at once. A round old man with a bullhorn announcing the activities that were happening and those about to start. To the right side and behind the main house you could see all the guest accommodation. To the left you could see the staff quarters. Over on the right, slightly in front of us you could see the large white gazebo standing in all it's glory on top of the small hill, watching over everyone and everything.

Just like Mama described it all those years ago. 'Baby, come on!' Lisa shouted behind her. With all the fuss going around us nobody even turned their heads to see what was going on, for which I am extremely thankful. We arrived to the cabin. I was pleased to see a large cabin with spacious rooms, unfortunately there were only two bedrooms so I had to share with Lisa while Nana took the other room. I wasn't really to fussed abut putting my clothes away neatly so I just stuffed half of them in the drawer that was left to me and hung up the other half in the small gap between Lisa's clothes and the wall. With all that done I thought I was so exhausted that I lay down on the bed for a moment and fell asleep.

I dreamed about Mama again. She was laughing as she always did in my memories of her however I never realised at the time the wistful look in her eyes. My Mama was beautiful. With her curly, and often out of control light brown hair and her soft doe like eyes I've always thought she was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Not like aunty Lisa's contrived beauty or even Nana's mature looks. I wish I could say I looked like her but I don't, not really. Apparently I look like my father apart from my mothers eyes and hair which softy curls. Maybe that's why Grandpa always looked at me with such a fierce disdain every time I did something wrong. Perhaps that's the reason he was always was harsher than necessary with me. Perhaps the other features are the reason I inherited my mothers nickname.

I was taken out of my dream by Lisa shaking me hard. 'Baby, will you wake up and get ready. We're going up to the main house for dinner and we don't want to be late.' Oh joy. But there was no arguing with Lisa so I got up and went to the well proportioned communal bathroom. There I tidied myself up and made myself look presentable. When I went back into the room there was a dress laid out for me to wear. Too weary to argue I just pulled on whatever was there, I didn't have the drive to look at it properly, and walked into the living room where Nana and Lisa were waiting.

Dinner. A perfectly respectable affair. A large room painted in bland colours with neat little seating arrangements and silver table wear. Good food. Not as good as Nana's but home cooking's always better. Bigger portions too. I looked at my meal in slight disappointment. I'd never been greedy but even I needed more food than this. Nana was also slightly disappointed although she was far to polite to say so. She did however, comment on how the dishes were a lot larger last time they had come down here.

And after the dinner there was dancing. Lisa got up and danced and so did Nana. They were twirled around the dance floor by their partners in traditional family dances. Oh how I wish I could dance. I was never allowed to take lessons like all the other girls. I wasn't even allowed to listen to music. Nana was quite relaxed really but about this she was absolutely certain. No music. No dancing. I glanced wistfully at the couples twirling around, some far more effortless than others.

I noticed the music pick up into something far more fun and upbeat. I could see a couple walking straight to the middle of the floor and dance far more skilfully and gracefully than I've ever seen, outside a movie. All the other couples stopped and gave these two a wide berth and stood there as I did, entranced by their dancing.

At that moment I realised the man standing behind me with his arms folded across his chest. I turned slightly to glance in his direction. His broad chest was set off by the dinner jacket he wore. He stood watching the two with critical, bright blue eyes, set in a handsome face. I turned back to the dancing. But the more I thought about it the more I had the feeling that I'd seen him before. I turned around properly this time to get a good look at his face.

Yes it was definitely familiar. The dark brown hair that was greying ever so slightly at the temples. The tanned skin spread over the well proportioned face with a chiselled jaw which suited him so well and set off his features. The straight nose and set mouth. The electric blue eyes that were all of a sudden boring into mine with almost the same intensity as I was looking into his.

Author's Note: please review, I'd love to know what you think, whether I should continue... and if i could have a beta to double check as well.

Kate


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: OK this is my first Fanfiction and I love the movie. This is Chapter 2 and is from John's (Johnny Castle) viewpoint as opposed to Joanna's (Baby's) enjoy and please review!

Kate

Chapter 2

The big night. The first night Johnny and Melissa were taking to the floor. Despite the past twenty-one years working here at Kellerman's I still felt nervous. And it wasn't even me dancing. I pulled on my dinner jacket, the one all staff were given when they arrived for the summer and looked around. _I guess it's not a great room, you've probably got a great room. _

_No, no it's a great room._

I smiled. This room was full of memories. I've had the same room since 1959 and yet the best year was undoubtedly 1963. Baby Houseman. The woman who had taken my heart all those years ago and still had it now. My smile faded a bit, ah Baby. I haven't heard from her in ten years. I wonder why she suddenly stopped calling. After that fateful summer we kept in touch. I couldn't help but get the feeling she was hiding something from me, especially in the last couple of meeting we had before she suddenly cut off all communication. Nothing. In ten long years I haven't heard a single word out of the woman I love.

I need to get to the main house, all the guests will be finishing now. I walk down the familiar path and enter the main house through the back door. The floor is already filled with couples doing the waltz or the family foxtrot. I notice a girl standing near me and there's something about her that seems familiar. Probably just one of the brats I'm teaching this year. She is gazing wistfully out onto the dance floor as if she want to get up there and join them. Just as I'm about to offer her a dance I see Johnny and Melissa walking into the middle of the floor and start their mambo act. I watch them with a critical eyes and am pleased with what I see. They have got the steps and the timing perfect but as I frequently remind them, the steps aren't enough. They have to feel the music. Let it take hold of them and guide them through the steps. Finally it seems that they are getting them right.

I notice the girl looking at them shocked at the precision and grace with which they dance. I want to laugh at the look but I can't. I keep looking at her trying to figure out what is so familiar. As is my nature I quickly give up. Baby used to say I was… no I mustn't think of Baby. She stopped talking to me, not the other way round.

I concentrate on Johnny and Melissa again. It's the same routine me and Penny kicked off every season with. I wish we were doing it again but I can't. I was aware of her looking at me and I looked at her and saw the thoughtful look on her face as if she was trying to remember where she'd seen me before just as I was trying to place her. And then she looked into my eyes. I felt my knees go weak beneath me and the blood drain from my face. This was impossible. There was no way. It couldn't be. But there was no other explanation. I knew those eyes so well. I would be able to see them til my dying day. Even in the dim light I could tell that they were the ones. I couldn't believe I was looking into the eyes of Baby Houseman.

And yet it couldn't be her. The face that was so similar and yet so different. Baby's eyes set in a different face. The face that was too young to be Baby's. The hair, identical in colour that was so much more controlled and with looser curls. The strong jaw and perfectly straight nose that were so familiar and yet I didn't know where they were from.

I was so lost in this face that I didn't notice the music stop or Johnny and Melissa coming and standing next to me. It was Melissa that broke me out of my trance. 'John, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost.' I turned to her and laughed with them. 'no, no, I'm fine.' Oh geez. Even I can tell how feeble my voice sounds. 'Hey you guys danced great.' Their faces lit up as if it was the greatest compliment they could receive. They went off to go to the staff hall and I looked back to where the Baby like girl was. She was now talking to Marge Houseman. Why was she talking to the Houseman's?

At that point Lisa Houseman came and stood right in front of me. 'Well, well, Johnny Castle. Are you still working here?' I could hear the iciness in her voice, so much more spiteful than her sisters. And besides my name wasn't Johnny Castle anymore. It was John. I couldn't bear to have anyone call me that after Baby disappeared. I told Lisa this, leaving out her sisters influence on my decision. 'anyway _John_, stay away from Baby.'

'_Baby?_'

Lisa's face went red and her eyes widened as if she'd said something she shouldn't. she turned and walked away. What was that all about? And why did she mention Baby. I felt the familiar pang on my heart. Even hearing her name had it's effect on me. I need a beer. I made my way up to the staff hall where all the kids were "dirty dancing". I walked up to the bar where a heavily pregnant Penny was standing beside her husband Mike Donovan.

'What's wrong Johnny?' no matter how many times I asked her she was the only person who still called me that. 'Nothing.' I took a swig from my beer. I didn't want to talk. I should've gone straight to my cabin.

'Johnny.' Penny knew me too well to believe me when I said there was nothing wrong.

'I bumped into the Houseman's when I was up at the lodge. Well Marge and Lisa anyway. And they were talking to this girl. I don't know where I've seen her before but she is so familiar. She had Baby's eyes. And Lisa said something real weird too.'

'What did she say Johnny?'

'She said "Stay away from Baby"'

Penny looked as confused as I felt. I finished off my beer and made my farewells. All I wanted was to be alone in my cabin. I turned on the record player and what are the chances? The first song that comes on is _Cry to Me_.

_Me? I'm scared of everything! I'm scared of what I saw. I'm scared of what I did, of who I am… and… most of all… I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I'm with you. Dance with me?_

_What here? _

_Here._


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. here's chapter three. again from Joanna's point of view. thanks to my reviewers. enjoy. Kate

whoops. should probably have put this in earlier. Disclaimer. i do not own Dirty Dancing. i do however own johnny, baby, melissa, mike and any other characters you meet along the way.

Chapter 3

That night I lay awake. Who was he? Nana had warned me to stay away from him and made me leave early to go to bed, and I hadn't even talked to him. I was now determined to find out who he was. But I knew absolutely nothing about him. I didn't know if he was staff or guest. All I knew was that I recognised him, wherefrom I couldn't say but I'd find out.

Finally I drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep. I woke up to find the weak morning sun coming through the small gap in the curtains. Lisa was still fast asleep in the bed next to me. I decided to go out for a run. I loved running. It was a quick was to escape your problems for a little while and also to keep fit. It would also allow me to get a better look round this place. I put my tracksuit and trainers on and after leaving a note for Nana and Lisa I was off. The familiar feel of the ground underneath my feet and the unfamiliar smell of the forest.

After about half and hour I came to a stop, panting for breath and red faced. I realised I had no idea where I was or what way I'd come. I was standing by the edge of a lake and the view was breathtaking. I hadn't actually looked at my watch and I was surprised to see that it was still only half seven. That means that most people will still be in bed. I sat down on the ground and just looked at the view. It was spectacular. The clear blue water and the deep green of the forest that surrounded it. I had my back to some cabins. That's probably why I didn't hear him until he was right behind me.

'It's a nice view isn't it.' I jumped. I looked over my shoulder to see that man again. The one from the main house last night. The one Nana had warned me about. I realised he was expecting an answer.

'Oh, yes. Yes it's a beautiful view.'

He looked sideway at me. He was standing in a tight black sleeveless T-shirt and black pants. He was resolutely facing the water and not me.

'It's a good place to come and relax, or think. Actually all the dancers come down here to practice their lifts. The waters the best place to practice lifts.' he said knowledgeably.

'How do you know all this?' I looked up at him puzzled. I dragged myself to my feet.

'I'm the head dance instructor here at Kellerman's. I'm John.'

I went to shake his hand but someone was running down to where we were shouting his name. We both turned to see who it was. It was the young man who'd been dancing last night. Now I could see him properly, I realised how handsome he was. He had longish brown hair and deep blue-grey eyes. He was tanned and the T-shirt he was wearing was tight fitting and the colour of his eyes. When he reached us he stopped, looked at John and said simply, 'It's Melissa.' That was it. But they both started to run up the hill. I followed them but hesitated when they ran into on of the cabins. I stood out there for about a minute deliberating. I finally moved to the door only for John to come bursting out.

'I can't believe this! How did this happen?! You have to perform at the Sheldrake on Friday, and it's Monday. Where are you gonna find a new partner at such short notice?' He turned around to see me standing there. 'What the hell are you doing here?' I turned on my heel to go when I heard a voice from within the cabin. Whoever it was she sounded in pain. Grandpa had tried training me to be a doctor during the long school holidays when I had nothing better to do. I'd been very good at it. I wasn't qualified or anything but I aimed on becoming a doctor when I was older so that I'd be able to help people just like Grandpa.

I walked into the cabin to see the other dancer from last night laid out on the bed. I approached her. 'Are you OK?' It was a stupid question to ask as it was obvious that she wasn't and she seemed to think so to.

'Do I _look_ OK?'

'Well what hurts?'

"Are you a doctor?'

'Well no, but Grandpa was and he taught me some.'

She looked at me sceptically but seemed to realise it was the only help she was going to get so grudgingly replied.

'It's my ankle. We were rehearsing for our performance at the Sheldrake and I fell.'

I looked at the ankle, It was swollen and bruised. 'This is going to hurt a bit.' I warned as I started to feel the ankle gently for broken bones, just like I'd been taught. The dancer who's name I gathered was Melissa winced. 'Well I'm ninety-nine percent certain that nothings broken. I think it's only a fracture.' I hadn't noticed the two men come in and stand behind me.

'Only ninety-nine percent? Why can't you be one hundred percent?' It was the handsome guy who was her partner. I guessed from his concern that they were dating.

'Johnny.' John reproached the younger man slightly. He'd calmed down a lot since the little scene outside. he turned to me, 'She won't be able to dance then?' I shook my head. 'Well then Johnny, it looks like you'll have to either forget it or find a new partner and train her up in four days.'

'Oh yeah, like that's possible.'

'Heck I did it. How hard can it be?'

'Yes but you're a great instructor. You've been doing it for years.'

'I hadn't then. I was only twenty-one that summer.'

'Where am I going to find a decent partner today? I'll have to find her today in order to train her up.' John turned to look at me with a sly smile on his face. 'I don't know your name…'

'Baby.' I saw the look of pain flit across his face when he heard my name but nobody else did and I thought nothing of it.

'Well Baby, are you a good dancer?'

I felt the heat rush to my face as I confessed I'd never danced before. He looked shocked at my response but must have decided from the look on my face that I was telling the truth. He turned to look at Johnny again with what seemed like an innocent look on his face but Johnny obviously knew him better than I did. His face became set.

'No, no way.'

'Why not.' I caught the hint of what they were talking about.

'Me? Dance? In front of people?' I could just feel the red on my face now.

'She can't even dance.' It sounded like a fair argument to me but obviously not to John, or Melissa who joined in.

'You're a strong partner Johnny, you could lead anybody.'

'Why not give her a try.' he turned to address me, 'meet us at the dance studio at eleven. We don't have a lesson then.'

I looked at my watch and saw it was quarter to nine. 'Oh geez. I need to get back. Could any of you point me to the main house?' I saw the smile creep across John's face again and he offered to walk me up to the main house and give me the directions for the dance studio, which I would need. We parted at the main house and I ran back to our cabin. I decided it best not to mention to Nana and Lisa about the dance lessons or about John. I walked in the door and saw that both of them were up and getting ready.

'Have a nice run dear?'

'Yeah, it's really nice around here. Is it alright if I shower before we go to breakfast?'

'Of course. Take your time. Do you have any ideas what you want to do today?'

Damn it. The one question I was hoping they wouldn't ask. I hated having to lie so I told a half truth. 'I thought I'd look around a bit today.'

I rushed off as quick as I could to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

OK just to let you guys know, this will be the last chapter i upload for about two months. this is mainly because exam seasons here and i've got to sit GCSE's. however i might not upload any more chapters after this if i don't get any more reviews. so please please please review. i'd love to know if any of you think this is worth me continuing. 

Kate

Disclaimer: i still don't own Dirty Dancing, except for the DVD copy sitting on my shelf. LOL

Chapter 4

In the main house I could see things starting to get underway. All the college boys were busy serving breakfast to the guests that were up yet. Breakfast ran late here at Kellerman's. they stopped serving at nine-thirty to get ready for lunch. Baby. That was her name. She had my Baby's eyes and name. And now I was attempting to put her in the same position. Dancing, with only four days practice at the Sheldrake Hotel. I don't know why, but I believe that she can do it. Johnny's furious at me, but things will work out. I walk over to the staff area and see Penny already sitting there with her breakfast. I take a meal off the counter and go to sit opposite her. She seems relieved to see me.

'Hey, Pen. Mike working already?'

'Yeah, you know he's gotta sort out all the lighting and that up at the gazebo for the dancing tonight.' Mike had taken Billy's job after he left eleven years ago to get married to one of the pretty young dancers. They now lived in New Jersey and had three kids.

'So,' Penny asked, in between mouthfuls, 'how's rehearsals going for Friday?' Penny knew how important the gig at the Sheldrake was. I knew I couldn't hide the truth from her.

'Not good. Melissa fractured her ankle in rehearsals this morning, she's not gonna be able to dance.'

'What are we gonna do? There's no-one to fill in for her. This is just like…' Penny stopped. She never mentioned that summer. I think she knew how much it hurt me to remember. She'd seen me change over that summer. From the tough guy from the streets to the guy I am now, older, wiser and less likely to use violence. Baby did that to me.

'Yeah it is. And I'm gonna try the same thing as I did back then. Johnny had the same reaction as I did too.' I laughed. The similarities were striking.

We finished at nine and I had to rush to make my first lesson of the day. My student was one of the bungalow bunnies. God how I hate them. How their husbands put up with them I don't know. They'll sleep with anything with two legs. Mainly the college boys, the dancers have better taste.

Two hours later and I'm saying goodbye to the elderly couple I've been teaching the foxtrot. Johnny's coming in having just finished teaching his lesson. He looks impatient to get started. It's only two minutes to eleven and he's pacing up and down the studio, while I stand by the record player trying to find the right record.

Just before eleven Baby rushes through the door, out of breath as if she'd just ran the whole way. 'Sorry, I couldn't get away.'

'Don't worry, you're right on time.' she looked so relieved that I wanted to laugh. 'Let's get on with it shall we?'

An hour later and she seemed to have a grasp of the basic steps, but we needed to work on her timing. I decided to step in and take control, 'You don't mind working through lunch do you?'

'No. I need all the practice I can get.'

'OK then. Well you seem to be getting the steps, but the steps aren't enough. You need to feel the music. Now this dance it's not on the one, it's not the mambo. It's a feeling, a heartbeat. Now close your eyes. And two three four, two three four, open your eyes, good. Now try and do that with Johnny.'

Johnny stepped up and they started to do the steps again, with the music. There was so much more rhythm this time and it was starting to look good. Whoever this Baby was she had a natural rhythm and was a fast learner, just like another Baby I used to know.

We decided to spend tomorrow working on the lifts so we told Baby to meet us at the studio at seven a.m. to go down to the lake. She seemed so eager to help us out, even though the only thing she got out of it were dance lessons. I couldn't help but remember Baby. Was this girl connected to my Baby. I have other things to think about right now. Like how I am going to get this girl ready to perform at the Sheldrake in the next three days.

That evening we went to the staff hall where the usual 'dirty' dancing was getting underway. I mainly sat at the side. I didn't really enjoy getting up there anymore and dancing. Too many memories. I know I should leave the past where it belongs but I can't help it. '_Do you love me_?' was blaring out of the speakers. I sat there reminiscing. That was the first time I saw Baby.

_Hey cuz. What's she doing here?_

_She's came here with me, she's with me._

_I carried a watermelon._

I laughed at the memory. Oh Baby. Why did you have to leave me like that? Penny wanted to dance but neither me nor Mike wanted her to be dancing. She was almost nine months pregnant and the baby was due this week.

I remembered the last time Penny was pregnant. That was why I taught Baby to dance. Penny wanted an abortion and the only time she could get was Thursday afternoon and that was the night we had our performance at the Sheldrake. Baby stepped in to take Penny's place and the rest as they say is history.

The next morning I woke up bright and early. The weak morning sun was shining through the window. I looked out. The sky was cloudless. The promise of a perfect day. I looked at the clock and realised that it was only six a.m. I had an hour before I had to meet Johnny and Baby at the dance studio. I have a shower and get dressed for the day. It's still only ten past so I decide to start looking at the details for the final show. The show is in two weeks and already preparations have begun. Neil hates me but to save himself the trouble he always leaves the preparations to me, although he insists on checking everything two nights before so he can change anything he doesn't like. I look at the number of guests that have paid to stay until the final show. I'm surprised to see the Houseman's name on that list. They haven't attended a final show since… well you know that already.

I spend about half an hour on that and decide it's time I made my way over to the dance studio. I have to sort out all the music for the day. I get there and I've almost got all the songs I want and realise I've left a couple of them in my cabin. I hate it when that happens.

On my way back to my cabin, I knock on Johnny's door to see if he's almost ready. When he answers the door, I realise I've just woken him up. He's wearing nothing but his underwear, his hairs tussled and he's bleary eyed. I sigh. 'Get ready and up to the dance studio as quick as you can Johnny.'

I reach my cabin at ten to seven and start looking for the records I want. Twenty minutes later I have all but one. I look all through my pile and then at the pile in the record player. What are the chances. It's in the bottom of the record player. I find the sleeve for it and pick up the other records I need.

I decide to see if Johnny's ready yet but as I reach the door I can hear the shower running. God, what takes this guy so long?

I go to the back studio. There are three dance studios in this building. One on the left, one on the right and one at the back. The one at the back is the biggest and since it's available right now I want to take advantage of the extra room. It is a large room and the first wall is covered in mirrors. The opposite wall is made of glass and you can see down to the lake from it. The other two walls are plain.

The one on the left is the one we normally use. It is smaller than this one and actually the smallest of the three. It to has the mirrored wall and windows along one wall, again with a record player in the corner and plain painted walls. The third one is my favourite. It has the same features as the other two but instead of plain walls they are covered in photographs. Some of them are bigger than others. The biggest one is of me and Baby doing 'the final dance.' It shows the moment when Baby finally trusted me enough to let me lift her high into the air above my head.

By this point I'd finished loading the record player and was looking at the clock. It was ten past seven. I expected Johnny to be late but Baby had always been on time. Hang on, I hadn't told her that we were moving studios. She's probably gone into the usual one. Nope not there. I should check in the other one just to be on the safe side. Yep, there she is, looking at all the photo's, one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys. taking a quick break to give you all the next chapter. you get the point. joanna's point of view. it alternates each chapter but i'll remind you.**

**disclaimer: yada yada yada. i don't own the original dirty dancing but this version is mine. **

**Chapter 5**

I arrived at the dance studio at five to seven. The door was unlocked so I decided to go in and meet them. I go into the normal studio and there is no-one in there. Where are they? They must be here because otherwise the door would be locked. I'll try one of the other studios. The next one I go in is larger than the one we normally use and there is a whole wall made of glass which offers a beautiful outlook of the lake. I move into the third one.

This one's a lot more interesting than the other two. Instead of plain walls, the two plain walls are covered with photographs taken over the years of the dancers. I start looking at them in interest. John is in a lot of the photo's. You can see him gradually maturing as the photo's move from one summer to the next. I approach the largest of the pictures, it shows a woman being held high up in the air, her arms out straight. There is a man holding her up there. I look closer and see John, looking up at the person above him. She looks so familiar, where have I seem her before… no way. No way. It's just not possible. It can't be him. I hardly notice the door open or the figure standing in the doorway until he speaks.

'Interesting aren't they?' It's John. Of course it is. Who else would it be? Still it causes me to jump in alarm. He walks in and looks at the photo smiling. I can see the tenderness in his eyes as he looks at the photo of my mother. 'Ah, summer 1963.' I'm starting to feel dizzy. Somehow I manage to speak. 'Who were you to her?' I should of phased that the other way round, but it's too late now. He looks slightly embarrassed by my question. That tells me all I need to know. Before he can speak I blurt it out. 'You were her lover.' It all makes sense now. How could I be so stupid.

'Well yes, I guess you could say we were lovers, but it was so much more than that.'

'Oh my God!' I scream and cover my mouth. I can't believe this. John is looking at me puzzled. Of course. He doesn't know. She never told him about me. I need to get out of here. I turn and run for the door. I can't go back towards the main house, I can't go back to the cabin. Before I know myself where I'm going I see the familiar path go past me on my way to the lake. I'm not looking where I'm going, trying to stop the tears from escaping.

I don't see Johnny until I walk into him. I can't help it. The first fat tear escapes and more follow quickly. I mumble an apology to him and break into a run, just to get away from everyone. 'Hey wait,' I can hear him running behind me. 'What's wrong, where are you going? Baby!'

'Leave me alone.' I choke on the words as I say them over my shoulder. I run until I reach a rocky ledge by the side of the lake. I have a stitch in my side and tears are running down my face. I collapse on the ground. I hear Johnny sit down beside me. I look up to see his face only inches from mine. His blue eyes were looking at me concerned and confused. I just kept on crying. What was I supposed to do. 'Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?' Johnny asked me. I can't keep this to myself for the next god knows how many years. I have to tell someone. But can I trust him? Only one way to find out. I take a deep breath and try to compose myself. 'Can you keep a secret?' Oh Lord my voice is shaking. Johnny seems genuinely concerned and I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's telling the truth when he says 'of course I can, what is it?' I don't know where to start so I might as well start at the beginning.

'I went up to the dance studio.' Johnny is looking totally lost. I can guess what's going through his mind right now. The dance studio? What up there could possibly cause her to go off on one like this?

'there was no-one up there, but it was unlocked. I didn't know that there was no-one up there so I went in.'

'What did Neil catch you up there or something?'

'No. I looked in the usual room but there was no-one there. So I checked the dance studio at the end of the corridor. There was no-one in there either. I waited there for a couple of minutes but no-one came. I decided to check in the last one before going to look for you. I saw the photographs on the walls. I wanted to get a closer look. I saw a lot of pictures of John in there. But there was one picture in particular. The big one.'

'Yeah that's John's favourite. Can't remember what year he said it was from. The woman in that was beautiful.'

'Eighteen years ago my mother and her family came to stay here.'

'Is this really relevant?'

'Yes. Will you give me a chance to explain. On her first evening she wandered up to the staff hall. There she found these dancers. They were doing all these dances that she wouldn't tell me about. I don't know what they were but she said that they were inappropriate for the ears of a seven year old girl. Anyway she met this man. He was one of the dancers. He brought her on the dance floor and started teaching her this dancing.

'The next evening she was in the kitchen when she noticed this guys dance partner crying on the floor. She went and got this guy and found out that his partner was pregnant and that the father was one of the waiters. The girl wanted an abortion but she didn't have the money. My mother got the money off grandpa and gave it to her. She didn't want to accept it because they were due to dance at this hotel and she didn't want to let her partner down. Mama stepped in for the partner and this guy started to teach her to dance.

'Not many people knew about this as Mama never told her parents about it. He taught her the steps, the lifts, everything and they grew closer. After performing they returned. Mama was annoyed because there was this one lift in the routine and she couldn't do it. The abortion had gone badly and this girl was in a lot of pain. Mama went to get Grandpa, who was a doctor. Grandpa treated the girl but assumed that the guy was to blame and banned Mama from seeing him. Mama snuck out that night and went to see him anyway. That's when they started their affair. They kept it a secret and the only person who knew was his dance partner.

'One of the guests, Mama called her a bungalow bunny, or something, saw Mama leaving his room one morning. She accused him of theft and Mama told Max Kellerman and Grandpa and Nana that she was sleeping with him. He was found innocent but fired anyway. Mama was devastated that he was leaving but there was nothing she could do. During the final show he came back. He took her up to the stage and danced with her. They did that final lift that Mama had been scared of and Grandpa found out that the guy wasn't to blame for his partners pregnancy.

'The morning after they dragged my mother back to her life in New York. She started college but had to give up after one semester because she found out that she was having me. She kept in contact with him though. But I don't think she ever found the courage to tell him about me.'

I'm amazed he let me tell this story without interrupting.

'Wow. That's some story. But what's it got to do with the pictures?'

'You know how you said that the biggest one there was his favourite?'

'Yeah, so?'

I paused for a moment wondering how best to phrase it. Might as well just come out and say it.

'The woman he's holding up in the air is my mother.'

'What! No way! But that must mean that _John_ was her lover. But that would make _him_ your father!'

'Sure looks that way.'

'Oh My God. No wonder you were so upset. Finding your dad after seventeen years. And he doesn't have a clue who you are?'

'Doesn't seem to. But I think he thinks that I'm familiar. Sometimes he looks at me like he's trying to remember where he's seem me before.'

'What are you gonna do about it?'

'I don't know yet. But please, promise me that you won't tell anyone. I don't even know if I'm right yet.'

'Of course. You know you should really get going. Breakfasts soon and you'll wanna get changed first.'

'Thanks, I see you later.'

A/N OK so you knew it was going to happen, it just had to and i really didn't know how to strech it out any longer without ruining the story. but don't worry, there's plenty more to come.

please please please review. that button is right there. love it or hate it i dont care, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since i updated but to make up for it i'm uploading three chapters at once! Johnny's point of view

Chapter 6

That was weird. What happened to her? She was just looking at the photo's and then she started asking questions. And she ran out. I step up and look of the photo taken on that night. I hadn't even noticed anyone with a camera there, I was so absorbed in this dance. Me and Baby, that was all that really mattered.

_Sorry about the disruption folks, but I always do the last dance of the season and this year somebody told me not to. So I'm gonna do my kind of dancing with a great partner, whose not only a terrific dancer. but some one who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people, no matter what it costs them. Someone who's taught me… about the kinda person I wanna be. Miss Frances Houseman. _

I smiled. Me and Baby. We'd done the dance perfectly, and the lift.

Johnny was gonna be here any minute and hopefully he'll have bumped into Baby and will bring her back up here so we can rehearse. We need to. The shows tomorrow night and although we are doing really well we need to make sure its perfect. Johnny has been teaching her the lifts, she knows the steps now all we have to do is put the whole thing together and practice. I know they can do it. But where are they?

An hour later I'm still waiting for them to show up. I'm just about to go and search for them when Johnny comes through the door. About time an all.

'Where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!'

'Sorry. I got held up?'

'Doing what? What could possibly have kept you away from practice for an hour? With one day until the Sheldrake.'

'I was busy. Working. I came up with a new routine. It's still a little sketchy.'

I could tell he was lying but how could I make him tell the truth. He was very loyal so if someone had asked him to keep a secret you've got more hope of finding Atlantis that whatever secrets hiding in there.

'Have you seen Baby.'

'No. Not today at any rate. Hasn't she got here yet?'

'Does it look like she's here? She was here earlier but she was acting real weird. And then she left. I dunno why or where she went. I'm a little worried about her.'

'Maybe this whole training thing has got to her. I mean she's totally new to this, perhaps she needs a break. We all do from time to time.'

He was shrugging it off. I knew he wasn't Baby's biggest fan but I'd have thought he's care considering he had to get up on stage with her tomorrow and perform.

'Well, we're supposed to practice this afternoon as well. Maybe she'll be feeling better by then.'

Johnny was looking distractedly through the music.

'Are you still worried about Melissa. Her ankle will be fine. I'll bet she's gutted though. Missing her first chance at the Sheldrake.'

'Yeah, she's upset about that. I think she's relieved that we've taken Baby on. You know, teaching her to dance and all that.'

He'd turned around to look at me know and had a pondering expression on his face. I didn't bother asking what he was thinking about. In that respect we are two peas in a pod or should I say clams. We never talk about personal matters if we can possibly help it.

I decided it was time for us to go to breakfast. With Baby gone awol there was very little work we could get done before our lessons this morning. I was so relieved when it came to nine-o-clock. It meant I could start teaching. Do something constructive. The morning flew by and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I went up to the lodge to grab a sandwich and by the time I get back Johnny and Baby are dancing to the music. They are looking very good. They finish the routine and decide to take a break.

Baby sees me standing in the door watching them. She mumbles her excuses and goes off to visit Melissa. She's visited Melissa a lot in the past week, I think those two are becoming friends. Anyway it will give me a chance to run through things with him. He seems a little distant. Not concentrating is the way accidents happen. And mistakes. If they mess this up then there's no way they'll get a second chance to come back and try again. The hotel will very easily find some other conveniently located, almost looking for money dancers.

'Hey you guys are looking good now. I think by the time the performance comes round tomorrow then you'll be ready.'

'You think so?' He doesn't seem as excited as I thought he would be.

'Aren't you happy?'

'I'm fine. I'm just worried about tomorrow night.'

'What's there to be worried about. You know the routine.'

'Well yeah, but she's never performed in front of an audience before. What if she forgets the steps?' I sigh.

'What is the first rule I taught you when you and Melissa came asking me for lessons.'

'No matter what, you have to trust your dance partner.' He recited seriously.

I left him to think about that and decided to pay Melissa a little visit of my own. She was no longer stuck in her bed. She was hopping around, careful not to let any of her weight rest on her bad ankle. She was so eager to get back to the dancing that I was feeling sorry for her. I knocked on the door and waited until Melissa shouted out before opening the door and entering the cabin.

Baby was sitting on the edge of the bed while Melissa laid back in the arm chair in the corner of her room.

'Oh, hey John. What are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd come and see how your getting on. How's your ankle feeling?'

'Better actually. Baby reckons I'll be able to start walking by the end of the week. And back to dancing by the middle of next.'

'Well that's great.'

'Yeah. I'm so sorry that I'm leaving all the work to you and Johnny. I hope you don't mind too much. I'll make up for it.'

Baby was just sitting there looking uncomfortable. She seemed to feel my gaze on her because she looked up at me and her face started to go red.

'You know. I think I'll leave you guys to it and go see Penny. Bye Melissa, John.' She turned to leave.

'Oh. And don't forget. Let him lead you.'

Baby smiled, nodded and closed the door behind her. I turned to Melissa. She shrugged her shoulders.

'She asked me for advice.'

We started to talk about tomorrow night and how we thought they'd do. We both thought they could do it, but our believing in them didn't mean that they believed in themselves.

After three more lessons and dinner it was starting to get late. I went to Mike and Penny's cabin to see if they were in but the cabin was empty. They were probably up at the staff hall. I met Johnny on my way up there.

'Hey you gonna dance tonight?'

'Yeah, you?' I don't know why he asked. I never dance up there. I told him this in as many words.

'Why is that?'

'Memories.' I said simply. Luckily at that moment we reached the door. But before we went in there was one question I wanted to ask him again. Just to double check.

'Do you know what's wrong with Baby?'

'What's _wrong_ with her?'

'Well yeah. She's been acting kinda weird today.'

'I dunno. Maybe you should try talking to her. In the morning.' I could easily hear the implications in his voice. He did know what's going on. But he wants me to find out for myself. He thinks she will tell me. Only one way to find out. But for that I would have to be patient and wait til morning.

So wha do you think? Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 7

Phew. Thank god today's over. When I found out this morning, was it only this morning? I felt as if I had the world on my shoulders. Talking to Johnny helped a little but there's no way for me to be able to confirm my beliefs. I can't go up to him and ask him 'are you my dad?' when he never knew mum was pregnant with me. But what can I do? I can't ask Nana or Lisa, I obviously can't ask Mama. God this is so frustrating! I was tired after today so quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up I couldn't wait to get started. I could already feel the butterflies in my tummy. The big day. The Sheldrake. Me and Johnny had arranged to meet early this morning to run through things. I got dressed and went to his cabin. I knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes he answered half dressed. He invited me in while he finished getting ready.

'Sorry about the mess. I know your rooms probably better than this, it's not a great room.'

'No, no. it's a great room. It's bigger than mine, plus you don't have to share with Lisa.' he laughed at that. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. He pulled on a tight blue T-shirt and we started to make our way to the dance studio.

'OK. If you go to Melissa after breakfast she can find you a dress to wear for tonight. You're about the same size.' I could see his eyes taking me in as he said this. Most people would make me feel uneasy doing that but for some reason I was totally relaxed with Johnny. It was weird. We ran through the routine and I thought it was good. Johnny obviously thought so too.

'I think we might just manage to pull this off Miss… I don't actually know your name.' he looked disturbed by this.

'Houseman. That's what on my birth certificate.' But that's not my real name, went unsaid. I was so glad he was on my side. Johnny's face suddenly drained of all colour. I realised he wasn't looking at me but at the open door which I had my back to. I didn't have to look to know what I'd find there. John, with a look of confusion and the same horror as Johnny's.

'Baby _Houseman. _No way. That's impossible.' his voice was weak. Johnny left the room without saying another word.

'It was my mother's name.'

'Your _mother's_?'

'Yes. My mother was Baby Houseman. Her real name was Frances.'

'Her real name was Frances.' John said simultaneously.

'Your Baby's daughter. She never told me she had a daughter. Who's your father?'

'I don't know. Mama would never tell me.'

'What never? How old are you Baby?'

'Seventeen.'

'Your birthday?'

'April 22nd 1964, I was premature.'

'You mother wouldn't tell a seventeen year old girl who her father is?'

'My mother's dead.'

'_Dead?_' he choked the word out. Not only had he never been told about me, but Nana and Grandpa had never told him that Mama died.

'Yeah. She died ten years ago. Nana and Grandpa raised me after that.'

This was obviously too much for him to take in. he sunk into a chair, his face full of sadness and hurt. He suddenly realised something. He sat up. 'You said you were seventeen?'

'Yes. I _think _you're my father.'

'No, no way. I can't be. Baby would have told me.'

'Mama told me the story of how you met. She never told me your name, I guess she couldn't bear the pain of me asking about you all the time. From the sound's of it, you always thought that you weren't good enough for Mama. And you didn't want her to miss out on anything, or in your own words you didn't want to mess up her life. Maybe she didn't want you to think that you had. I think she was actually too scared to tell you.'

'Scared? Of me? I'd never do anything to hurt Baby.'

'I know, and so did she. But what our heads tell us doesn't always agree with our hearts.'

'I don't believe you Baby. I don't know who you really are but there is no way that me and Baby had a daughter together. Now you will perform with Johnny at the Sheldrake, and then you have no need to ever come near here again, do you?'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was rejecting me. My own father. I could see the look of recognition in his face as he saw mine. Almost a mirror image. I finally recognised my striking features, set in a more mature and masculine face. This man had to be my father. There was no denying it. And yet he was. He was denying any connection.

I ran. I couldn't help it. I was so upset, I couldn't bare to be in the same room as him. I couldn't face my family and the only other person who knew about this was Johnny. And being with Johnny gave me an unnerving amount of comfort. I found him coming out of Melissa's cabin but I can't do it. I can't go up to him. What am I going to do. Lump myself on him whenever I feel upset? I barely even know him. This is my problem and I have to deal with it.

I pick at my breakfast. I seem to have lost my appetite. I went to Melissa and we picked out a figure hugging, but not too revealing, black dress. The skirt was flowing so whenever I spun, the skirts would spin out around me. I had to admit I looked good. I tried to seem cheerful but Melissa wasn't fooled. She knew me too well by now not to notice when something was seriously wrong. She's noticed yesterday when I'd found out and I knew I couldn't keep fobbing her off. But I wasn't ready yet. Maybe tomorrow, if John didn't get her first.

'I'm fine, just nervous.' She seemed to accept this and spent the next hour trying to prepare me and calm me down. I spent most of the day moving around, watching the different activities going around me. After lunch I decided to get a book and I sat n the cabin reading. When the evening came, I went into the bedroom. I knew I couldn't go to dinner tonight. I wasn't hungry anyway. When Nana and Lisa arrived to change for dinner I got under the cover and pretended to be fast asleep. They decided to leave me and also agreed they didn't need to check on me. As soon as they were gone, I pulled on the dress Melissa had lent me and pulled my long cardigan on over it. I slipped out the back way and made sure no-one could see me as I snuck to Johnny's cabin. He was waiting for me, a first, and we quickly jumped in his car to the Sheldrake. While we were waiting backstage I could feel my stomach turning and was glad that I had skipped dinner, if there was anything in my stomach I'm sure I would have thrown it up again. Johnny was standing there beside me and held my hand. This did relax me a bit but I could still hear all the noise from the guests sitting down expecting to see a terrific dance act. And they had me. Just then we were given our cue to get on stage. The spotlight came on and the familiar music started to lay. Why was I so nervous? I knew this dance. And with Johnny here beside me I knew I could perform it. I started to really dance the steps as opposed to just doing them, the way John, Dad, had taught me. I preformed it well, although I did get a little dizzy on one of the spins and we had to catch up after I was able to stand straight again. I was so relieved to hear the applause at the end and get off the stage. The owner was waiting there for us.

'Well done. That was good for a newcomer. Here's the salary and don't worry, you'll be first on our list for next years show.'

I visibly sagged with relief. I also let out a huge sigh. I hadn't screwed up. The manager smiled kindly at me.

'Well done.' he repeated sincerely. I smiled at him and allowed Johnny to drag me to the car and start us back. I'd brought a change of clothes so that if, for any reason, Lisa and Nana got back early, they wouldn't see me in Melissa's dress. I got changed in the back seat while Johnny drove.

'You know, you did really well tonight. You worked hard for this. I never expected you to come this far in such a short space of time.' was that meant to be a compliment?

'Thanks. It wasn't perfect though. I got dizzy and we had to catch up.' I felt embarrassed at that.

'Don't worry, you did good. And we still have the gig don't we?'

'Yeah. I'm sure you and Melissa will do great next year.'

He didn't answer me after that. We arrived back at Kellerman's in silence. I couldn't take this anymore. First John had rejected me and now Johnny was ignoring me. I have to get away from all this. The engine cut and it was silent. Johnny climbed out of the car and walked to my side to let me out while I pulled on my shoes. We had just closed the door when Melissa came running up to us, limping as she went.

'Melissa what are you doing here? You should be resting.' I said.

'It's Penny.' That was all it took. The three of us quickly ran up the hill and into Penny's cabin. She was screaming when we got there and lying on the bed clutching her tummy.

'What's happening?'

'She's gone into labour. Mike went to fetch the doctor but I don't think he'll get back in time.' John answered from the bedside.

* * *

dadada. ok you saw that coming from a mile off but still, tell me what you think, even if you hated it!


	8. Chapter 8

OK here's the next chapter, the birth. if you have a questions about this, please don't ask!

* * *

Chapter 8

What was Baby doing here? I really didn't want her to be here but she was the only person here who could help Penny. Penny was holding onto my hand like a vice and I couldn't leave her.

'Why couldn't you have phoned the doctor?' Baby was asking as she washed her hands in the bathroom.

'Because the lines were down.' Obviously. Did she really think that we hadn't thought of that.

'Well why did Mike go instead of you?' I guessed she had the same feelings that I did.

'Because Mike wanted to go, and Penny's been just fine with me here.'

Baby bent down and lifted Penny's skirt to have a look.

'Right Penny. Can you put your legs up please. And remember to breathe slowly.'

'Have you ever delivered a baby before?'

'Well not personally. But I've been there plenty of times. Can you help her please?'

'Isn't that why you're here?' I knew I sounded spiteful right now but I was worried about Penny and I still couldn't believe that she was my daughter.

'I can't do everything at once. Just try and keep her calm. She's at 8 ½ centimetres so there isn't long left now.'

'Baby went around collecting towels and things to get ready for when the birth was actually gonna happen. Penny looked scared and I kept trying to comfort her but I'd never been good with words. Penny however seemed glad that I was there and kept smiling at me weakly then grimacing with pain. After another ten minutes I couldn't wait any longer.

'Is she ready yet?'

Baby came up and had a quick look under Penny's skirt.

'9 ½. Another couple of minutes I think. Don't worry Penny we're almost there.' she sounded so optimistic that I could feel Penny's fingers loosen slightly around my hand until the next contraction came.

'Johnny. I need you to find something to act as a clamp.'

'What?'

'A clamp. Something I can use on either side of the umbilical cord while I cut it.'

'Why do you need that?'

Baby was getting frustrated at this point.

'Because if I don't then they could both bleed to death. Is that what you want?'

Johnny blenched at the thought and started looking for something. I knew that there was a doctor's bag in reception so I threw the keys to him and told him to hurry up and get it. Baby threw me a grateful look and looked down to what she was doing.

'OK Penny. We're ready now. On the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can, you got that? One, two, three, push!'

Penny squeezed as hard as she could and shouted out in pain. Me and Baby were the only two people in the room, Baby had shepherded everyone else out as soon as she got here. She may be young but she was good a what she did.

'Good Penny, good. I can see the head, now push again ready, one, two three.'

Penny pushed. I could see the effort clearly on her face. How much longer was this gonna take.

'Come on Penny, you can do this.' I repeated to Penny, not that it did much good.

'Penny, you're crowning. A couple more pushes and it'll all be over. Come on, one two three, push.'

Penny screamed. I could see how much this was draining her, all I wanted was for this to all be over. Penny obviously wanted the same.

'Penny you're doing fantastic. The head is out. Just one more push and you can hold your baby, come on, on three, one, two, three.'

With that Penny put all she had left in her into it and over her screaming you could hear the cry of a new born baby. It was over. She'd done it. Penny leaned back exhausted. Baby was busy with the towels.

'It's a girl.' Baby laughed. 'A beautiful baby girl. Congratulations Penny.'

'A girl?' Penny asked as baby handed the bundle to her. Just then there was a knock on the door. Now that I had my hand back I went to open it. It was Johnny carrying the doctors bag.

'What took you so long?'

'I couldn't find it. But it's here now. Has Mike got back yet?'

'No, not yet, but everything's fine.'

With that I closed the door in his face after grabbing the bag. Baby came over and dug through the bag.

'Ah ha. Got them.' She was holding two long metal pliers which I assumed were the clamps she was looking for.

'So are you ready to cut the cord?'

'Not yet. I have to deliver the placenta first. I'm sorry Penny but you're gonna have to push for me one more time.' Penny looked horrified but Baby hastened to reassure her. 'Don't worry it wont hurt as much this time. John. Could you leave the room please? This can get rather messy. If you see Mike and the doctor can you send them in?'

I realised I was being dismissed and after throwing one last smile at Penny I went outside. The cool night air was clearing my head, I had to admit I was feeling a little queasy after that. Most of the people who had gathered outside had gone to their cabins, couldn't say I blamed them it must be about two am, and we've all got work tomorrow. Johnny was still waiting outside. I don't know what he was waiting for. Melissa was there to but her and Penny were friends so I could understand her sticking around.

'Johnny, why don't you take Melissa back to her cabin and get to bed yourself. It's been a long day.' I'd leave the performance till tomorrow. Melissa didn't seem to like this idea.

'But what about Penny? And the baby?'

'Penny and the baby are both fine. Baby's in there with them now. She said she'll stay until the doctor gets here.' OK so she hadn't actually said that but these two needed their sleep so they to be away from here. Melissa was impatient.

'Is it a girl or a boy?'

'A girl.' Melissa gasped. What was it with girls and babies?

'Has Penny named her yet?'

'No not yet and I think she's planning on waiting til Mike gets back. She probably wont have a name until tomorrow at least. Why don't you come back in the morning?'

This seemed like a good idea to her so she left without any further fuss, Johnny helping her so she didn't have to place any more strain on her ankle.

About half an hour later Mike came back with the doctor. Where had they been.

'Hey John. What are you doing out here? Is Penny alright? What about the baby?'

'Calm down Mike. Penny and the baby are both fine. Baby's in there with them.'

With that the three of us entered the room. Penny was sitting up, cradling her baby. Baby was cleaning all the mess up and gathering all the towels for washing. The doctor went over to Penny and the Baby and quickly checked that the baby was alright. He looked astonished.

'Who delivered this child, and cut the cord?' Baby looked up suddenly nervous.

'Um I did. Is something wrong?'

'No, no, nothing at all. This is done exceptionally well. I doubt I could have done better.' Baby glowed at the praise.

* * *

once again, dont ask, but feel free to review


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm glad you like tis story. although i'm not sure how many of you like it as nobody's reviewing!!! i have a couple more chapters written but i can't continue to write without your reviews, so please do!**

**Chapter 9**

Wow. The doctor complimented me. I did it right! Thank god. I'm so glad that I managed to be of use to Penny. I looked nervously in John's direction but his face was focused on Penny. Mike on the other hand enveloped me in a he hug and started thanking me for helping them.

'What's your real name Baby?' Penny asked me.

'Joanna. Joanna Frances Houseman.'

A look of realisation hit Penny's face and she turned quizzically to John.

'Your mother's name was Frances wasn't it, Baby?'

'Yes. Did you know her?'

'Very well. Did your mother ever tell you what happened the summer she came down here?'

'1963? Yes she did. She said that she met my father here. And that she filled in for his dance partner who was in trouble.' Penny's eyes widened so much I doubted they could go any further.

'Did she give you any names?'

'No. But I can guess. You were the dance partner, weren't you Penny?'

'Yes. I was. Which must make Johnny…'

'Look I've told you already. Stop causing trouble. You can't be my daughter. Ok? I don't know why you're here but I don't want to know. Just go. Thanks for helping Penny and for filling in for Melissa but we don't need you here anymore. Goodbye.'

The baby started to cry and I could feel my own tears welling up.

'Johnny Castle! Now look what you've done! You've upset Frances!'

'Frances?' All three of us said in unison.

'What do you think Mike? Frances Michelle Donovan? Has a ring to it doesn't it?'

I smiled at Penny and Johns face softened towards the child as well.

'You know I think she should get to know her father. And her god father.'

'Me Pen? Are you sure?'

'Of course I am. You've always been here for me, now I want you to be here for Frances as well.'

'I'd be honoured Pen.'

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't be there for me, his own flesh and blood, but he'd be there for his friends baby. What kind of father did that make him? I didn't fit into his life at all. I might as well be an orphan. I couldn't stand the sickening family scene. I ran. I couldn't go back to the cabin. I couldn't face Nana or Lisa I needed to get away from this whole place.

Who was I kidding? I had no where to go and no way of getting there apart from my own two feet. So I ran. I ran and I ran. I don't know where I went or how long it took me to get there. I ran along the edge of the lake until I got to the far side. I couldn't go much further. I sat down on one of the rocks at the edge of the water and just sat there watching the stars glittering in the heavens above. I couldn't stay here or else someone would see me, but right now I didn't have the energy to move. I decided to go back from the lake a bit. I found a patch under a tree and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning it took me a while to realise where I was. But then I remembered I didn't actually know where I was. I walked through the woods thinking that I'd find the lake in a couple of minutes, remembering it had been close by last night and that I had just ran around the lake. Once I found it then it would only take me about half an hour to make my way back to Kellerman's.

I didn't know what time it was because I'd left my watch in Penny's cabin last night but I guessed from the light that it was about mid morning. Wow. That was late for me. I'd always been an early riser, and not the little kid kinda early riser. It was almost as if I rose when the sun did.

After about an hour of walking I was getting hungry, and thirsty. It would be breakfast time right now and on top of the fact that I had eaten very little yesterday due to nerves meant that I was hungrier than usual. I couldn't keep walking around when I didn't have a clue whether I was walking towards or away from the main house and all the cabins. The best thing I could do for now was rest and conserve my energy.

I fell asleep again. I knew the story of 1963 but know I knew the characters. My dream was more like a movie. Mama and John as the lovers with Penny as the dance partner in need. It all made sense. I could see it all happening, but then things got even weirder, there was me and Johnny dancing and Mama and John were sitting at the side watching us closely and I could see the disapproval in John's eyes.

I woke with start. What was that about? How long had I actually been asleep? I should probably start to make my way back again. This time I'll leave a trail so that I know which way I'm going and if I'm going round in circles which is very likely. Hey it worked for Hansel and Gretel didn't it? Then again that was bread and the birds ate it and they ended up at the witches house where she tried to cook and eat them. Well you get the idea. Besides if I had any bread I wouldn't waste it on the birds. Where am I?

I walked until it started to get dark. I still had no idea where I was and I honestly didn't think that I would manage to get any further. Nana would be really worried about me by now. I haven't seen her and Lisa in over 12 hours. I hate to think of all the stress I'm putting them through, but right now there's really nothing I can do about it except try and make my way back. I am so thirsty.

'Baby? Baby!'

OK, either I'm hearing things or someone's calling me. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if I was hearing things. But a couple of minutes I hear it again and it was closer this time. It sounded like Johnny. I had to let him know I was here.

'I'm here.' my voice was croaking and not half as loud as I'd intended it to be. I think he might of heard me because when I heard him thirty seconds later he sounded a lot closer.

'I'm over here.'

He definitely heard me that time because he was suddenly kneeling down in the dirt next to me.

'Baby. How on earth did you get all the way out here? Everyone's been so worried about you. Can you stand up, we need to get you back.'

I tried to stand up but my legs gave way, luckily Johnny was there to catch me. He must have decided it easier, and quicker, to just pick me up and carry me back because that's what he did. We must have come out to the lake because I could see the moons reflection on the water, when I did the most embarrassing thing I could have done. I blacked out.

* * *

i hope you liked it, now all you have to do is push that lovely button and review!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys. thank you so much for your reviews. they have inspired me and so has rewatching the film like a gazillion times. hopefully updates should be more regular and i really want to finish this story! a couple of you asked to know what happened to Baby Frances and i will tell you but that comes in at the end, you'll just have to bear with me. please please review!

* * *

Chapter 10

All through the morning my thoughts were revolving around the events of yesterday. So much had happened. What could I do about any of it. Penny had worked it out. She knew exactly what had happened and if I was being honest so did I. I don't know why but I couldn't cope with the idea of me and Baby having a little, or not so little, girl. After lunch I was getting ready for a lesson when Johnny ran in to the room.

'John you've got to help me. It's Baby.'

'What about Baby?'

'She's missing.'

'Missing? She's probably in her cabin.'

'She isn't. She never went back to her cabin last night. And she hasn't turned up today either. Mrs. Houseman has been looking everywhere for her and is really worried that Baby might be hurt.'

He seemed unnecessarily worried about a girl he hardly knew. But I knew that we couldn't just leave her out there. Most likely she'd taken a wrong turn and gotten lost.

'Let's give her a couple more hours and if she hasn't turned up by dinnertime then we can go looking for her.'

'I'm gonna go look for her now.'

And with that he ran out the door. After my lesson I had the rest of the day free. I decided the first thing to do was visit Marge Houseman. I went up to the cabin and found her sitting in the rocking chair by the door. She looked up eagerly as she heard me approach but only looked disappointed when she saw who it was. She was expecting Baby.

'Has Baby turned up yet?'

'How do you know…'

'Johnny told me.'

'Oh. Yes. Johnny. I don't know where she could be. She's never been one for disappearing or running away. I just want her to come home. Well not home but back. Where is she? Can you help look for her? Please?'

Marge was desperate and obviously out of her mind with worry. I had to help them out. So I grabbed a quick meal and went to all the places around the staff cabins and the dance studio. It was late afternoon when I met Johnny down by the lake.

'Do you think she might have gone down to the other end of the lake?'

'Why would she do that?'

'I dunno. But where else have we got to go?'

I couldn't think of anything else. By the time we made it to the far end of the lake it would be getting dark and we'd need torches. So I went up to reception to grab a few, weirdly enough nobody questioned this, and made my way back down to the lake. Johnny was keen to get off so he went ahead.

After about 45 minutes we made our way to the far end of the lake. I decided that if she was around here she would have gone into the trees for shelter and to make sure that nobody could see her. There was no way of knowing how far in she would have gone. We split up and agreed to meet up again in half an hour. Johnny ran straight ahead and I went to the left where the path continued up to the rocks that looked down over the lake.

As I made my way along I could hear Johnny shouting out for Baby. After about twenty minutes he stopped. Either that or he got too far away for me to hear him. Ten minutes later and I'd still found no trace of anyone there. I remembered that we had agreed to meet up back down at the lake. I ran back down the path and made it there in fifteen minutes. There was no one there. He'd probably started making his was back. I walked back down the path and had just reached the usual side of the lake back where the cabins were when I heard someone shouting my name. it must be Johnny. Who else was down there. It was to dark for me to see him so I slowly started to make my way back down the path I had just been coming along and after about ten minutes I met him. He was holding Baby in his arms. Why was he holding her?

'She's unconscious.' he answered my unspoken question.

'She probably hasn't had anything the eat or drink all day.' that made sense unless she'd known she was gonna disappear and had gotten supplies.

'Come on, lets get her back to my cabin, we can get her sorted out there.'

Johnny was probably tired after carrying her all that way so I reached out and took her out of his arms. She was so tiny. She had a dancers body, slim but strong. Having her in my arms didn't slow me down much and we were back in my cabin in fifteen minutes. A quick look at my clock told me that it was eight thirty. If he hurried Johnny could make it to the main house and grab us all some dinner before it closed down for the night. He seemed reluctant to go but hurried off to get the food.

I laid Baby out on the bed. She still hadn't regained consciousness. Unfortunately I had no way of knowing how long she'd been like this and no knowledge of what to do even if I did know the timings. I grabbed a clean cup and filled it with water. I held her up and tipped the contents of it slowly into her mouth. She drunk it as if she'd just spent a week in the desert. She blinked slowly and looked around her.

'Where am I?' Her voice was coarse and exhausted.

'Don't worry your safe now.' I reassured her. She looked up at me. Her soft hazel eyes looked so innocent and sad. I realised I still had my arm around her. I didn't want to risk her falling back if I released her so I merely repositioned her so she was more comfortable.

'What happened?'

'We don't know. You disappeared, and then Johnny found you.'

'Johnny? He was here?'

'Yes. He went to find us some food. Do you have any idea how worried everyone was about you. Your poor grandmother was out of her mind with worry.'

'Nana?' Baby looked extremely guilty. 'Is she alright? I never meant to worry her. I was angry so I went to be by myself, but then I got lost and I couldn't find my way back.'

'Calm down. She'll be fine. As soon as you've eaten you can go back, and you will apologise to her for causing her all this worry. You got that?'

'Yes dad.' and with that she let out a yawn and fell asleep again, leaning on my chest. She just called me dad. I don't know whether it was because she was delirious from hunger and lack of sleep or because she really believed that. But neither of them were any excuse for the pure joy I felt at having her call me that. It was completely irrational but then what love is rational.

I just sat there in a state of shock, with her steady breathing and the constant tick tocking of the clock the only sounds in the room. We were still like that when Johnny came back with the food. There wasn't much of it but it would be enough. I gently woke Baby up and made her eat the food.

'You can go back to sleep when you've eaten this.' She did as I told her and gently fell back to sleep. There was no reason for me to keep her here any longer. She needed to be with her family. Her proper family. I sent Johnny back to his cabin and told him we could visit her in the morning when she'd had a chance to sleep.

I carried her back to the Houseman cabin. Marge was still up. She was sitting in the living area staring into space. I knocked gently on the door. When she opened the door, it was clear the relief on her face when she saw Baby safe and well in my arms.

'Come in, come in. Is she alright?'

'She's gonna be fine. She's asleep right now though so if you tell me where her bed is I'll put her down.'

'Oh, right.'

Marge jumped into action, leading me through to one of the bedrooms and pulling down the quilt of one of the beds. 'Just here,' I laid Baby down gently on the bed. I tried to unwind her arms from around my neck but they seemed to tighten their hold. I chuckled softly and pulled a little bit harder. Almost reluctantly she released me and rolled onto her side, deep in sleep.

I followed Marge back into the living room.

'Thank you so much for bringing her back here. How can we ever thank you?'

'Don't thank me, it was Johnny who found her. You should be thanking him. I think he wants to come round and pay her a visit tomorrow, you know make sure she's alright.'

'Oh but of course. He can come round any time he wants.'

'Well, I'll leave you to get your sleep. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight John.'

With that I turned and left the room.


End file.
